Codzienne
Codzienne są używane, by śledzić zadania zaplanowane w sposób powtarzalny. To pozwala graczowi na wprowadzenie zadań w ich codziennym życiu (na przykład: ćwiczenia fizyczne lub używanie nici dentystycznej) lub śledzenie ich w określone dni tygodnia (na przykład coniedzielny telefon to mamy). By zobaczyć inne przykłady codziennych, spójrz na Przykładowe codzienne. Nie ma górnego limitu na liczbę codziennych. Zauważ, że pomimo nazwy "codzienne" gracz może ustawić zadania tak, by powtarzały się w innych odstępach czasu (na przykład co dwa dni albo w każdą sobotę). Więcej instrukcji znajdziesz poniżej. Efekty Codziennych Nagrody Po wykonaniu codziennego, staje się ono szare, a gracz zdobywa doświadczenie, punkty złota, manę, szansę na zdobycze lub uderzenie krytyczne oraz zwiększony licznik powtórzeń. Poziom zdobytej many nie zależy od historii danego zadania; gracz zdobywa 1 punkt many lub 1% maksymalnego poziomu many, zależnie od tego, która z wartości jest wyższa. Powtórzenia Codzienne mają pole wyboru, które gracz zaznacza, gdy zadanie zostanie wykonane. Habitica zapamiętuje, ile dni pod rząd zadanie zostało odhaczone jako liczbę powtórzeń. Wyższe liczby powtórzeń mają wiele zalet. Misje Jeśli gracz uczestniczy w misji, wszystkie ukończone codzienne będą zadawać obrażenia bossowi lub pomogą w zbieraniu przedmiotów. Ich sumy będą wyświetlane w czacie drużyny podczas crona gracza. Odznaczanie codziennego Jeśli zaznaczone codzienne zostaje odznaczone, powraca do swojego normalnego koloru, licznik powtórzeń zmniejsza się o jeden, a gracz traci punkty doświadczenia, złota i many, które otrzymał po zaznaczeniu danego zadania. Podczas następnego zaznaczenia tego codziennego ilość otrzymanego złota będzie odrobinę mniejsza. Obrażenia zadane bossowi nie zostają usunięte, więc cykliczne zaznaczanie i odznaczanie codziennych może psuć ideę misji. Gdy podczas zaznaczania codziennego pojawia się zdobycz, nie zostanie ona usunięta po odznaczeniu go. Takie działanie jest zamierzone (porównaj z Issue #4626). Było ono wykorzystywane przez niektórych graczy przy tworzeniu studni życzeń. Nieukończone codzienne Jeśli codzienne nie jest zaznaczone do końca dnia, gracz traci punkty życia,a licznik powtórzeń jest resetowany do zera. Jeśli gracz bierze udział w misji z bossem, boss zadaje obrażenia do gracza i wszystkich członków drużyny uczestniczących w misji. Jednocześnie podczas crona gracz dostaje mniej punktów many. Inne efekty Jeśli gracz konsekwentnie odznacza codzienne, z czasem będzie otrzymywał za nie mniej punktów złota i życia. Jednakże będzie też otrzymywał mniej obrażeń, jeśli codzienne zostanie pominięte co jakiś czas. Zmniejszenie złota redukuje się praktycznie z małym bonusem zdobywanym dzięki zwiększeniu licznika powtórzeń. Jeśli gracz rzadko zaznacza codzienne, opuszczone zadania będą powodować większe straty punktów życia. Jednakowoż zaznaczenie takich codziennych powodować będzie zdobywanie większych ilości złota i doświadczenia. Taki sposób nagradzania ma na celu zachęcić graczy do pracy nad swoimi słabościami. Tworzenie listy codziennych Aby stworzyć listę codziennych: * Dodaj jedno lub więcej codziennych, które będą pasować do twoich osobistych celów - Zastanów się nad rozpoczęciem powoli, by nie przytłaczać się lub nie przecenić swoich możliwości. Łatwiej jest dodać więcej zadań później (i nie czuć, że się oszukuje), niż przesadzić i musieć usuwać lub "wyszarzać" elementy. * Zoptymalizuj opcje każdego codziennego - Patrz: "Zaawansowane opcje" poniżej. * Rozpocznij śledzenie! Dodaj nowe codzienne Poniżej znajdują się bardziej dokładne instrukcje na temat dodawania nowych codziennych: 1. Aby rozpocząć, po prostu wpisz tytuł codziennego w białe pole poniżej nagłówka "Codzienne" i kliknij w przycisk "+". Na przykład jeśli chcesz się przekonać do sprzątania kuchni, wpisz "Posprzątaj kuchnię" w pole tekstowe. 2. Kliknięcie przycisku plusa dodaje nowe codzienne na szczycie listy. 3. Jeśli masz problemy z zadaniem, które dodałeś (w tym przypadku z czyszczeniem kuchni), możesz chcieć zmienić trudność na Trudne. Kliknij w ikonę ołówka obok zadania, by otworzyć panel edycji. I to wszystko! Właśnie dodałeś nowe codzienne. Przeczytaj sekcję poniżej, by dowiedzieć się, jak można zmieniać opcje, by jak najlepiej dopasować codzienne do twoich potrzeb. Dodawanie wielu codziennych Aby dodać wiele codziennych naraz, kliknij w odnośnik "Dodaj kilka". Okno wpisywania się powiększy, pozwalając na wpisanie wielu zadań. Po zakończeniu wpisywania naciśnij przycisk "+". Aby dodać wiele codziennych z tagiem, najpierw wybierz tag, a następnie dodaj codzienne. Edycja codziennego Listy Czasami zadanie, takie jak "Posprzątaj kuchnię" wiąże się z wieloma zadaniami pobocznymi. Gracze mogą korzystać z list przy codziennych, by lepiej sobie z nimi radzić. Jeśli gracz nie wykona wszystkich zadań pobocznych, zaznaczenie tych wykonanych zmniejszy obrażenia. Aby przeczytać pełen opis list, przejdź na stronę Listy. Zaawansowane opcje Każde zadanie jest unikalne, a zaawansowane opcje pozwalają graczowi na dopasowanie go do rzeczywistości. Data rozpoczęcia Tutaj można wpisać datę w przyszłości, przy której codzienne ma się stać aktywne. Przed tą datą zadanie nie będzie powodować obrażeń. Ta opcja pozwala wprowadzać codzienne, które chcesz wprowadzić w przyszłości, ale nie potrzebujesz ich natychmiast. Dwa przykłady korzystania z daty rozpoczęcia: * Jesteś na wakacjach i nie potrzebujesz swoich codziennych związanych z pracą. Zamiast odznaczania wszystkich dni tygodnia, jedyne co musisz zrobić to ustawić datę rozpoczęcia na pierwszy dzień powrotu do pracy. Dzięki temu codzienne będą szare przez całe wakacje. * Tworzysz nowe codzienne, które powinno byc aktywne co 3 dni, licząc od pojutrza. Wtedy powinieneś ustawić datę rozpoczęcia na pojutrze. Powtarzaj Kliknij w strzałkę by wybrać "W niektóre dni tygodnia" lub "Co X dni". Wybór, którego dokonasz wywrze wpływ na pokazane opcje. Jeśli wybrałeś "W niektóre dni tygodnia", pojawią się dni tygodnia, na które możesz kliknąć. Kliknięcie spowoduje odznaczenie danego dnia, co oznacza, że zadanie NIE będzie wtedy aktywne. Kliknij ponownie, by zaznaczyć. Jeśli wybrałeś "Co X dni", pojawi się okienko na wpisanie liczby. Przykład korzystania z daty rozpoczęcia oraz opcji "co X dni": * Korzystasz z codziennego powtarzanego co 3 dni od jakiegoś czasu, ale musisz pominąć jeden dzień, ale wciąż aktywować zadanie po 3 dniach. Powinieneś zmienić datę rozpoczęcia do następnego dnia, kiedy zadanie powinno być aktywne. Trudność Dostępne poziomy trudności to banał, łatwe, średnie i trudne. Początkowy poziom trudności zadania ustawiany jest jako łatwy.Zadania o trudności Banał będą nagradzane mniejszą ilością złota, ale spowodują mniejsze obrażenia przy pominięciu ich. Średnie i trudne zadania będą nagradzane większą ilością złota, ale obrażenia również będą większe. Gracz powinien dopasować trudność do trudności zadania w rzeczywistości. Atrybuty Jeśli opcja automatycznej alokacji opartej na zadaniach jest włączona, codzienne mogą mieć ustawiony konkretny atrybut. Kliknij w jeden z dostępnych atrybutów, by go ustawić. Dostępne typy to Siła, Inteligencja, Percepcja oraz Kondycja. Jeśli automatyczna alokacja oparta na zadaniach jest włączona, nowe codzienne będą tworzone z domyślnym atrybutem siły. Habitica korzysta z tych wartości przy przydzielaniu punktów gracza, gdy poziom jego postaci wzrośnie. Przywróć licznik serii Ręcznie przywróć utraconą serię, z powodu błędu synchronizacji lub powodów osobistych. Patrz też: Przywróć licznik serii. Szare Codzienne Więcej informacji znajdziesz w Co przedstawiają kolory zadań? Jeśli masz trudności ze zrozumieniem regó kolorowania Codziennych, kieruj się powiedzonkiem Pomocnika Habitiki Taldina: "Od niebieskich po czerwone rzeczy wciąż są nie zrobione, jeśli wyszarzone dziś już zaliczone". Lista Zadań w Szarych Codziennych Jeśli zaznaczysz Szary Codzienny jako wykonany, następnego dnia wszystkie podpunkty z danej Listy Zadań zostaną odznaczone przez system w tym Szarych Codziennym zadaniu - informacja o postępie w podpunktach nie jest przenoszona na następny dzień, jeśli zaznaczysz całe zadanie jako wykonane. Jeśli jednak NIE zaznaczysz całego Szarego Codziennego zadania jako wykonane, a jedynie poszczególne podpunkty z Listy Zadań, twoje odhaczenia będą widoczne też następnego dnia. Możesz sprawdzić zastosowanie takich rzeczy w Liście Zdań. Alternatywne zastosowania Szarych Codziennych Oprócz podstawowej funkcji wskazywania, że zadanie zostało już wykonane lub nie jest planowane na obecny dzień, Szare Codzienne mogą być pomocne do innych rozwiązań. Zadania Długoterminowe Szare Codzienne mogą przedstawiać zadania wykonywane raz w tygodniu. Przez to, że można je wykonać w dowolnym momencie i wciąż otrzymać za nie złoto, doświadczenie, utrzymywać ciągłość serii wykonania są przydatne w zadaniach bez ścisłych ram czasowych. Gracze, którzy wolą utrzymać swoje listy Do-Zrobienia jako raczej niezwłoczne zadania mogą śledzić postęp celów długoterminowych lub utrzymywać Szare Codzienne jako kompleksowy ogląd postępów. Szare Codzienne z celami SMART albo listą zadań mogą ułatwić podgląd kolejnych planowanych kamieni milowych. Nagłówki Poprzez odznaczenie wszystkich dni w danym Codziennym, można stosować go jako separator albo nagłówek korzystając z formatowania znaczników Habitiki, by lepiej zorganizować swoje Codzienne. Wprawka Szare Codzienne mogą być używane jako zadania, które gracz chce utrzymać jako ewentualne codzienne bez ryzyka utraty punktów życia, czy wypróbować nowe przyzwyczajenia. Niektórzy gracze wykupują nagrody, które pozwalają na zmianę danego Codziennego jako nieaktywnego, jeśli nie są w stanie go wykonać tego dnia. Odznaczają je zanim system zaliczy je jako nie wykonane. Płacenie złotem w zamian za utratę punktów życia może być dobrą, alternatywną motywacją. Wczorajsze Codzienne Zaznaczanie niektórych zadań tego samego dnia może być uciążliwe, zwłaszcza kiedy wykonujemy je późno - np: "wyłącz telefon i komputer przed 21:00". Dla takich przypadków dobrym sposobem jest nazywanie codziennych z odpowiednim dopiskiem: "wczoraj: wyłącz telefon i komputer przed 21:00". Rearranging Dailies Dailies can be rearranged by dragging them and dropping them in their new position or by clicking the Push to Top button. Holding down Ctrl or Cmd while clicking Push to Top causes it to push the Daily to the bottom. Help Button The help button is in the top right corner of the Dailies column. Clicking this button reveals some quick information about Dailies and how to get started with making tasks, etc. The help button is a faster and more immediate way to help you with your Dailies, while this wiki page provides more in-depth information. Dailies Tabs and Default Setting You can declutter your list using the tabs at the top and bottom of the Dailies column. Options are All, Due, and Grey. Clicking the Due tab shows only those Dailies which are active for that day. Clicking the Grey tabs shows only Grey Dailies. There is an option in Settings to change the default tab to Due for active Dailies. Viewing Dailies with Data Display Tool A quick way to view the active days for all your Dailies is to use the Data Display Tool (DDT), which can be accessed from the Data button on your toolbar. Once you have selected the Task Overview section in the DDT, you can filter the task type to be `Daily`. This will give you a listing of all your Dailies, grey or active. In the right column will be a small bar showing the days of the week for which your Daily is set to repeat. Black lettering and box outline indicate that the Daily is due on that day, while the days on which the task is inactive are in grey. You can also use the DDT to view your Dailies History for the past week (subscribers retain full history from the date of their subscription) and Dailies Incomplete. Preventing Undue Damage There may be times when you cannot complete all your Dailies but you don't want to take damage for them or damage the members of your party if you're questing. Resting in the Inn is always an option that you can activate quickly by clicking the Rest button in the Tavern. However, sometimes resting in the Inn and pausing your account isn't the best option. For instance, you may have a special event in the evening so you only want to pause those Dailies that would occur during the hours of the event. Or you may be feeling ill and can only complete half of your Dailies. You would like to make those specific Dailies temporarily and easily non-relevant so that you don't get damaged for not completing them. Start Date You can use the start date feature of the Dailies to change when they will become active. Changing or setting a start date to at least one day in the future will change them to Grey Dailies for the current day. Checklist You can make a one-item checklist for the Dailies you don't want to be penalized for missing and tick that checklist on those special days. You can call the checklist item "Event day" or "Not feeling well". You won't get rewards but you also won't take damage. You will lose your streak, but you can restore the streak counter by editing those Dailies the following day. Grey Dailies You can turn the Daily grey by removing all days on which it must be done. You can re-select those days at any time. Skills If you are a Rogue, you can cast your Stealth skill to hide from some of your incomplete Dailies. The Data Display Tool's "Dailies Incomplete" section will tell you which Dailies have been "stealthed". Zobacz również * Przykładowe codzienne * Nazywanie zadań * Nawyki * Do-Zrobienia * Nagrody